Lilly
by crissweetgirl
Summary: Todo quedó claro en ese momento. Yo no pregunté si le gustaba o no, yo pregunté si me quería. Cosa que no contestó, tal vez tratando de no hacer añicos con los restos que quedaban de mi corazón.VIÑETA


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Stephenie Meyer (Alice y Jasper) El personaje de Lilly y la trama son hechos por mí.

* * *

**Lilly**

Lo vi pasar, no existía cuadro más tierno que mirarlo caminar por el parque con una pequeña muy linda y risueña. No logro entender por qué no quiere que estemos juntos, no veo el por qué no quiere darme la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida y poder compartir lo que es importante para él.

Lilly, así se llama la pequeña niña que iba dando saltitos, de la mano de Jasper. Ella era un ángel, tenía cabello color miel, tez nívea y unos bellos ojos claros, iguales a los de su padre. Jasper tenía 18 años cuando la niña nació. Él siempre dice que Lilly es lo más preciado que la vida pudo haberle dado. Y es que esa pequeñita es muy especial, con una sonrisa, bien podría poner al mundo a sus pies. Ella acabó de cumplir 4 años hace dos semanas, su padre, sus abuelos y yo nos encargamos de hacer un fiestón. Amo mucho a Lilly y se ha convertido en una parte importante de mi vida.

Sabía que ellos vendían a los juegos infantiles, como cada viernes por la tarde. Así que los esperé sentada en una banqueta en el parque. Ambos se acercaron sonrientes y Lilly corrió para abrazarme, yo la recibí con brazos abiertos y la levanté para dar vueltas, mientras ella reía. Su padre se acercó a mí para saludarme, sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

-Hola, Alice.- Dijo mirándonos a la pequeña y a mí.

-Hola Jazz, sabía que los encontraría aquí.

-Creí que estabas muy ocupada con tus proyectos universitarios y tus exámenes parciales.

-Pues sí, mejor ni me lo recuerdes.- Le supliqué.- Además, se acerca el día del padre y…

-¡Alice!- Exclamó Lilly, para que dirigiera mi atención hacia ella.- Yo, yo hice un regalo para mi papi en la escuela.

-¡Wow! ¿Y qué es?- Pregunté emocionada.

-Tú no escuches.- Dijo Lilly apuntando a su padre con su pequeño dedito, su padre se tapó los oídos.- Hice una muñequita.- Susurró

-Estoy segura de que le va a encantar.- Le animé, la pequeña sonrió y me abrazó.

-Papi…

-¿Princesita?

-Quiero ir a columpiarme… ¿Me llevas?-Preguntó la pequeña, dedicándole a Jazz una angelical sonrisa.

-Con mucho gusto.-Respondió su padre y de inmediato la llevó hasta los columpios.

Luego, Jasper se sentó junto a mí y me sonrió.- ¿Cómo ha estado tu semana?

Resoplé.- Pues ha sido una de las más estresantes que he tenido. Tú deberías estar contento de graduarte en dos meses más.

-Sí, así tendré más tiempo con Lilly. Por cierto, mencionaste algo sobre el día de padre ¿Qué es?

-Ah, sí.- Dije sonriendo ampliamente.- Abrí mi bolso tomé una caja envuelta en papel llamativo y se la entregué.

-Alice, no tenías por qué molestarte en…

-¡Ábrelo!- Le interrumpí.

-Pero faltan tres días para el día del padre.- Bromeó.

-Solo ábrelo.- Insistí.

Logré sorprenderlo pues había conseguido un DVD del concierto de su banda favorita.

-¡Eres genial!-Dijo abrazándome.- Te lo agradezco de verdad.

-No hay de qué. Tal vez, bueno, si tú quieres, mañana podría ir a visitarte y podríamos ver el concierto juntos.- De repente, la sonrisa de Jasper desapareció y eso no era una buena señal.

-Alice, yo…

-Tú sabes lo que siento por ti.- Le interrumpí desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé y por esa razón, trato de evitar que resultes herida.

Me quedé en silencio, mirando a la pequeña Lilly columpiarse. Preguntándome por qué Jasper complica tanto las cosas. Y yo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca?

-¿Por qué, Jasper? No entiendo por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte de que tú y yo podemos estar juntos y que lo nuestro funcionaría.- Dije ofuscada.

- Alice, sabes que mi situación es complicada. Yo no vivo solo para mí, sino, también vivo para mi hija.

-Yo podría ser parte de sus vidas. Jasper yo quisiera ayudarte, tú sabes cuándo amo a Lilly.- Le miré fijamente a los ojos.- Sabes que soy lo suficientemente madura.

-Alice, acabas de cumplir 19 años, estas comenzando tus estudios universitarios. Tú no sabes ni tienes bien definido lo que quieres.

-Yo sé lo que quiero.- Espeté.- Yo te quiero a ti, Jasper y quiero mucho a tu hija. ¿Por qué no me das esa oportunidad?

-Porque quiero que vivas, Alice. Sinceramente creo que mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Sabes que yo no podría dedicarte el tiempo que te mereces. No podría salir contigo a fiestas, o al cine, o a bailar. Alice, tengo otro tipo de responsabilidad…

-Pero yo quisiera compartir esa responsabilidad y no puedes poner a Lilly como excusa, porque sabes que la quiero. La pregunta sería ¿Tú, me quieres a mí?

Jasper desvió la mirada.- Me gustas, Alice. Pero no estás lista para llevar una carga así. Además, sé que tus padres se opondrían. Entiéndelo por favor. Perdóname si te hice pensar en que entre nosotros pudo haber algo más que amistad.

Todo quedó claro en ese momento. Yo no pregunté si le gustaba o no, yo pregunté si me quería. Cosa que no contestó, tal vez tratando de no hacer añicos con los restos que quedaban de mi corazón.

Asentí triste, no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera. Todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaron en ese momento. Su rostro estaba dolorido, pues sabía el dolor que me había causado saber que no tenía ni la mínima esperanza de entrar en su vida. Le dediqué una sonrisa desanimada, él se quedó callado, fui hasta el columpio donde estaba Lilly y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me despedí de Jasper de lejos con la mano, di media vuelta y caminé hasta mi casa, deseando poder arrancar de mi cabeza todas las fantasías tontas que dibujé. Y sobre todo desando poder arrancar de mi corazón a Jazz.

* * *

**Hi chicas!**

**No exagero al decir que ha sido una de las peores semanas. Esta es una historia verídica, tal vez cambié uno que otro detallito, pero es de la vida real.**

**Jazz- Esteban**

**Lilly-Lilly**

**Alice- Sí, adivinaron =(**

**Titulé la historia como Lilly, porque el tener que alejarme de ella va ser lo más duro. Decidí que no merece la pena llorar, aún así, no puedo evitarlo. Pero sé que soy fuerte, que me repondré de esto y confiaré en que la vida me traerá algo mejor. Y además... de amor, nadie se muere.**

**xoxo**

**Cris**

**Pd: Si no lo desean, no dejen rewiews... lo publiqué porque necesitaba desahogarme.**

**Las amo.**


End file.
